


Is this real?

by Grim_Frieder_02



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Derealization, Dream is a manipulative bastard, Dream lies to Ranboo, Dream stop abusing minors, Everyone Has Trauma, Give the boy therapy, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Oh god, Panic Attacks, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo needs a hug, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy has PTSD, Tubbo is coping, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, he just doesnt die, he still ages but doesnt?, idk - Freeform, is this good for tags, ngl philza isnt that good of a dad but he tries, prince of the end ranboo, that would be cool ngl, thats not a tag?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grim_Frieder_02/pseuds/Grim_Frieder_02
Summary: What if Dream found Ranboo first? What would happen in the aftermath?Ranboo goes to his panic room after the war of L'manberg and a familiar green man comes to help
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), IM WATCHING YOU GET GET GET AWAY, No Romantic Relationship(s), SHIPPERS I WILL MURDER YOU GET OUT, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, friendships are rocky, why was ship tag the first to show up
Comments: 52
Kudos: 487





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We all hate c!Dream here lol

Ranboo teleported to the panic room, his breathing uneven not staying in one place more than a few seconds. Nothing made sense. He couldn't have blown up the community house. No no, no. 

He stood as he heard Dream show off his book

He had heard the first TNT hit the ground

He had watched in horror as the place he called home get blown up.

He had heard everyone begging him to join their sides.

Sides.

_This is all your fault_

"Of course it's my fault this is all because of me." He talked to himself, his mind racing miles, he couldn't trust himself or his book anymore. Was he the reason for all of this?

No

He didn't blow up L'mamburg 

_You gave dream the TNT_

"No, I didn't"

_Yes, you did. You don't remember? You gave it up_

"Leave me alone!" He yelled his hands gripping his hair, his eyes glowing purple as his teleporting became more frantic. Everything was ringing, it was all blurry. His head hurt.

"Leave me alone!" He choked on his words, was he going to pass out again?

"I'm-I don't know what I'm going to do. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" 

His breathing labored and he grabbed his chest, squeezing his eyes shut, before he knew it he felt the floor colliding with his head. Then nothing. 

* * *

"-nboo, can you hear me? Ranboo?"

He blinked a few times trying to process everything...his eyes were back to the normal colors, but his cheeks still burned due to his tears.

"Hey. You're safe with me..do you need to drink anything?" Dream asked, noticing the boy's state. Did tears burn him as well? 

Ranboo slowly started to wake up, did he pass out? Someone was definitely talking to him.

He groaned and rubbed his head. He was propped up on a wall, his vision taking some time to come back. He turned his attention to the other person in the room wanting to thank them for being-

"Dream?"

That wasn't him. That wasn't him. It couldn't be him. Dream-was it Dream?

"It's me Ranboo." Dream said behind his mask, he opened his inventory, humming as he pulled out a potion. 

"H-how do I know you're real?" Ranboo asked softly. "You could be my mind messing with me"

Dream stopped and sighed, placing the potion down and gently grabbed Ranboos hand, squeezing it. "You feel that?" He asked and Ranboo simply nodded.

"Good..what does that mean then?" He asked handing Ranboo the potion. "Drink that. It'll help"

"That your real-wait what is this?"

"Just some healing. You were passed out when I came looking for you" He said as he glanced around the room. Hm. Ranboo was in a low spot. The kid wouldn't trust him normally. Hell, he hates him. But..now he could easily get what he wanted. 

"Do tears burn you as well?" 

Ranboo was slowly taking sips of the drink, pausing when Dream said that. "You..you were looking for me?" Ranboo felt his cheeks when Dream mentioned that later on...guess he did burn his cheeks a little...

"Yeah of course I was." Dream smiled under his mask. He had to get Ranboo to trust him. If that meant breaking him and making him believe nothing is real then so be it. 

Ranboo paused at that thinking. "Did...did anyone else ask if I was okay?" He asked, reaching for his communicator. It was gone. Where was it?

"No. No, I don't think so. Philza and Technoblade wanted to get out of there right after, I'm pretty sure Phil and Ghostbur had some augment about Friend. Tommy and Tubbo were making sure the others were ok...Fundy and Niki are on their own side now. I don't think they even remembered you. And Quackity wants you executed for being a traitor." Dream said as he noticed Ranboo looking for something. Most likely his communicator. Which Dream had broken when he found the boy.

"O-oh..." his ears dropped and his tail wrapped around his legs, drinking a bit more of the potion. "Am I a traitor?"

"Well I mean.. you did blow up the community house. Didn't you?" He asked. What Ranboo didn't know was that Dream was there when he was having his panic attack.

Dream heard him talking to himself. From what he gathered Ranboo believed he blew the community house up. Of course, Dream did it to blame Tommy but if Ranboo easily believed that then...

"...I...I guess I did..I don't know at this point

It doesn't sound like me but..."

This would be easier than he thought. Poor kid was already questioning his mind way before Dream was there. 

"Ranboo. You gave me the TNT to blow up L'mamburg. You know that right?"

The teen’s eyes widened in horror "I...I did?" 

"Of course you did. Techno had the withers and most of my TNT was used by Wilbur" he shrugged. "I was low and you gave me more. Like your saying..uh..No sides, you only help those who helped you? Well I helped you and you payed me back"

Ranboo’s body shook and he shut his eyes, pulling his knees to his chest "no no no no no no I didn't- I couldn't-"

"Ranboo. Ranboo. hey hey look at me deep breaths" Dream said gently grabbing his shoulders. "Deep breaths okay?" 

The teen sniffed and nodded, following Dreams advice. Wait, why was he following his advice? 

"You got your book back?" 

"The one you stole." Ranboo sniffed. Dream can't be trusted. Was he thankful that he came? Yes..but be can't be trusted. _You have to remember that._

_Shit. Shit shit shit_ Dream thought as he stared at Ranboo. He couldn't let him believe his thoughts. He would have to make him question everything. 

"What do you mean stole?" Dream asked, tilting his head. "You gave it to me Ranboo. Don't you remember?" 

He shook his head. "No..I...I wouldn't.."

"C’mon, it’s as if you want to get caught. You have everything in that book. You gave it to me"

Ranboo's arms shook as he pulled out his book, slowly flipping through the pages. There was no way. He remembered the terror he felt when it wasn't there. He couldn't fake that. 

Then he saw it.

**I'm going to give Dream my book. I fear tubbo is after it. He may know what I did**.

"N..no..."

"Technoblade stole it from me Ranboo. You gave it to me because you feared someone was after it. 

He did remember being panicked...

"B-but why would you-" 

"Tell everyone? I never...techno told everyone Ranboo..don't you remember?" 

Ranboos eyes widened thinking "b-but I remember- NO! I remember you told everyone-"

"Didn't he give your book back? He stole it from me Ranboo and told everyone. And how can you trust that? You dont even remember blowing it up." 

Ranboo processed this. He did remember techno giving him his book back.

"So Techno...stole it..and told everyone?"

"I'm afraid so."

Ranboo tried to think, his mind buzzing like a bee. 

"But-Why would I ever...blow it up...though"

Dream rolled his eyes and stared at Ranboo. "You did."

"I didn't"

"God Ranboo wrap it through that hybrid head of yours. All of this is your fault! You caused a chain reaction!" 

"What?" The hybrid's face dropped. 

Dream stood up and looked at the signs shaking his head. 

“You’re really not as loyal as you think you are to your friends,” He said, changing the subject. He wanted to make him not be able to process things. To twist his mind. If he couldn't get Tommy maybe this kid would be useful. If he ended up not Dream would always get rid of him.

"But I am!" Ranboo yelled.

Was this his fault? If he never burned the house with Tommy...

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure! Just as I am sure you're trying to mess with my head!" Ranboo stood up as well, yelling at Dream

Dream turned to him. “You’re absolutely sure? Are you sure of anything lately?” Dream glared at him grabbing the boy's arm. 

"Stop it." Ranboo yanked his hand away from Dream, the man backing him into a wall.

"How can they trust you if you can't trust yourself?"

"Stop it!" 

"Why would they trust a traitor like yourself? You do know you're more like me than you thought." 

"Stop! stop! stop! stop! stop!" The boy cried, gripping his head again, and dropped to the floor. 

"I'm nothing like you! I can't even trust you!" Ranboo yelled at him.

Dream stopped at that. Leaning away from the trembling boy and sighed, reaching for the back of his mask, letting it drop. He hated doing this himself. But it would be for the greater good.

Ranboos eyes widened at that. No one has seen Dream's face..maybe..maybe Karl and Sapnap did but he wasn't sure but no one.

"Your the first person to see me without my mask." Dream said looking away. "Though I don't know why I'm trusting a traitor. Maybe you can trust me?" He asked looking at the boy. 

Ranboo looked away, feeling the nervousness creep onto him at eye contact. Instead, he looked at the signs.

**Dream may be the last friend I have**

When did he write that?

"I can see without my mask, eye contact is a problem...that's fine" he hummed and crouched near Ranboo, looking down himself. 

"I'm sorry for snapping.. you were right. This isnt your fault..it was Tommy's. Your house and home was destroyed. Tommy wrapped you into this didn't he?" Dream asked Ranboo, who only whimpered.

"Tommy was the one who got himself exiled. He could have taken the probation but he didn't.."

Dream continued talking. "He also told you to stop coming. That he hated you. That you only came for pity. He hated you Ranboo....and because of him leaving exile you were forced to be in that army..you wouldn't want to kill technoblade. If I remember you never met techno?"

"Yeah-I...I never met him before...or if I did...I don't remember"

"I thought so." As they talked Dream slowly was moving to the side of Ranboo. Wrapping one arm around the child's shoulders. "And because of that army, he went out of control. You of course wanted to help. I wouldn't blame you. You and I are the same Ranboo. I want everyone to be a happy family. You want that too?" 

Ranboo nodded "Y..your wrong"

"Oh? So we're not the same?"

"N-no...don't bring Tommy into this. It wasn't his fault...this was all because of me.. I- I don’t have anyone don't I?"

Oh, this was even better than what Dream wanted. He was planning Ranboo would blame Tommy but this...he could use this.

"Yes. You can finally remember one thing. Thank ender for that" Dream grumbled, watching the boy lean into his chest and start to cry. Dream smirked at this and slowly comforted the boy.

Ranboo 

"Everyone hates you. Tubbo is probably looking for you to kill you. I can hide you though" Dream said after a while.

"I don't want to join a side-" 

"It's not a side Ranboo. Just a place to stay. My place. Do you want that?"

"I..."

"I think you want that."

"I do?"

"Yes. You do. You told me you wanted this. Don't you remember?"

Ranboo looked down. Of course, he didn't remember...why should he. 

"Ranboo. Can you give me your memory book?" Dream asked softly. The child slowly did what he asked. 

"This is filled with lies. I should hold on to it for you. Do you want that?"

Ranboo fell quiet trying to think.

"Y..yes..."

"perfect. I won't burn it. You are free to ask for it whenever you want. I think you should keep it soon. I'll just have to look through it to make sure this is telling the truth."

"I don't want to remember my friends who tried to kill me" 

Dream frowned at that. Trying to think of what to say next. He could easily copy Ranboos handwriting. 

He flipped to the page he wanted. **Friends**. Dream scribbled out the other names. Writing his name under and closing the book.

"I'm your only friend Ranboo...I think you should keep this. Without you will forget everything. But..its also good to remember. If you don't learn history will repeat itself until you do. Plus what if they come for you and you forget who they are?"

"But how do I know if that's even true? Everything I wrote in their the events..could they be lies?"

"I'm sure you'll know." Dream said handing him the book back. "I'll get you a new book as well. You can decide what you want Ranboo, but I'm sure you want a new book to write in with me."

He just nodded again, staring blankly in front of him at that water. 

"We should go soon. Before they find you. Do you know how to control your teleportation?"

Ranboo shook his head as Dream stood up, slowly following after him. "I don't know. I've never...teleported until today."

"Well, that's fine. We can get there on a boat."

"On water?" 

He rolled his eyes "you're being overdramatic Ranboo. You're lying about how much it hurts. Probably only stings hm?"

"I-I yeah...yeah, your right." 

"Perfect. Ready to go? You don't need anything left here do you?"

"...no..." Ranboo didn't know. He was sure he was leaving something here... but Dream had to be right. He was his only friend.

Dream reached his hand out for Ranboo. "Let's go back home then?"

"Home."

* * *

Philza cursed as Ranboo didn't answer his message and call for the third time. God, he wanted him to be ok. Phil didn't want anyone to die honestly. Just showing a message was all he wanted. 

_Anything?_ Technoblade called through 

"No. Nothing" Phil sighed as he made his way to the coast of L'manburg looking around. 

"He wouldn't die right?"

 _Bruhh...I told him he could leave if he wanted to leave. I didn't see him fight and if he did it was for a little before standing on the sidelines_.

Philza sighed at that. He hoped Ranboo was just hiding in fear...even that was bad to think but it would be something.

"I don't know tech something feels off about th-" his eyes widened in horror at what he saw

_-za?_

_-Hil_

_Philza what's happening?_

Philza couldn't speak. He was flooded by anger and terror at the sight he saw.

Dream was leading Ranboo, who was the second tallest person in this SMP, now looking the smallest into a boat. Ranboo hoped with no hesitation. 

Something was wrong though. He wouldn't go with Dream

_Phil what's happening are you safe? Please talk to me_

"I-im fine..." Phil said as his brain went off, taking mental screenshots and finding cords of his spot. 

"Meet me back at the crater. We need to talk to some people who may not agree with us. But they will agree to help a friend"

_Ph1LzA whispered to Tommyinnit: Dream has Ranboo. Please meet up with me soon_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy talks to Phil while Ranboo goes with Dream back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD?????  
> IM GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED IT LOL
> 
> IM NOT SURE FOR A GOOD POSTING SCHEDULE BUT MY BRAIN HAS BEEN THE MOST INSPIRED ITS EVER BEEN IN YEARS AND I BASICALLY WROTE THREE MORE CHAPTERS IN LESS THEN A DAY CHAPTER FOUR IS DONE AND CHAPTER FIVE IS JUST BEING WRITTEN 
> 
> BUT AGAIN THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH
> 
> Also!! there is a mention of some possible physical abuse but it's one line!!

Tommy wouldn't lie. When he got the message he froze in horror. 

_Dream has Ranboo. Please meet up with me soon_.

_Dream it was Dream. Dream had your friend he was going to hurt Ranboo as he did you_

Memories flashed in his mind of Dream. No one else should go through that. Hell would be better. Tommy's breathing shook as he slowly wrote back.

_TommyInit whispered to Ph1LzA: My house_. 

That was all he whispered back before practically running to his place, ignoring tubbo who asked if he was okay as he ran past him, cursing and pacing until Philza arrived. The moment he did Tommy blocked the doors off with cobblestone. 

"What the fuck. What the fuck what the fuck are you talking about? This isn't a joke right?" Tommy cursed at his dad. So-called dad. No dad would blow up something you worked hard for.

"Tommy. Listen to me, please...I'm telling you what I saw Tommy. Dream was walking out of some hole in the water with Ranboo. When I checked that hole it was some-I don’t know some obsidian room. There were signs written all over it and even scratches into the wall itself saying 'it's all my fault'" Philza told Tommy.

"His fault for what? He didn’t do anything! He helped all of us!" 

"Techno told me about the festival. With his memory book? And how Dream told everyone? What was that?"

Tommy's eyes darkened at that. "Oh...oh..shit."

"What?"

Tommy understood why. He understood now. He remembered how panicked Ranboo looked when Dream pulled it out. He remembered when everyone was staring at him in anger. When they yelled at him.

"The-the book it had everything in it. How he went to see me, helped technoblade Everything...Dream showed it to everyone at the festival yesterday-or two days ago ah fuck! Fuck fuck!" He cursed pulling a few strains of hair out

"You think he blames himself for L'manburg then?" Phil asked Tommy.

"He does. He does and if he doesn't Dream would make him. Where did they go?" Tommy asked frantically. 

Phil pulled out his compass and his paper where he wrote the cords down 

"North of here. I don’t know if they changed course though"

Tommy nodded at that and started breaking the cobble that closed off the doors.

"Don't think of this as me forgiving you and technoblade. You two are horrible. This is just me getting my friend back."

Phil sighed softly "Yeah..ok mate. Are you going to tell the others about Ranboo? Please don’t go off on your own. I can't lose a son"

"Of course I’ll tell them. It may be the only thing that helps bring all of us closer to take down Dream. We just have to find them before Dream can do what he did to me to Ranboo...and you already lost your son. Don't try to make it up to me anymore. Go spend time with your favorite child." He spat.

"What did Dream do..?" Phil asked confusedly. He knew about the exile but not what dream did.

"Don’t act as your care," Tommy grumbled his hands, shaking. "You sided with him." and like that he was out of the house, jogging to find anyone he could.

* * *

"Welcome to my base" Dream said as he shoved a lever down, the wall opening up to show a staircase

Ranboo stared at it in awe. that seemed cool. "So your not homeless..?" Ranboo asked as they walked in, Dream closing the entrance back up, stopping at what Ranboo said.

"IM NOT-" He would not make the same mistake as Tommy. Tommy needed to be broken down and know he’s not in control. Ranboo already was. All he needed was a real friend who cared for him and to keep him there. Dream would make sure Ranboo thought that. But Dream could say anything and Ranboo would believe it...

"Sorry for yelling. I'm not homeless. That's another lie technoblade tried to make everyone believe." Dream sighed shaking his head. Ranboo was pretty tall as well, him being 7'0, And Dream being 6'4 himself. 

"Oh...I figured..." he mumbled softly. "What else have they been lying to me about?"

He smiled under his mask.

"Well, a lot of things Ranboo. Do you seriously think Tommy would of just put all the blame on himself? It’s Tommy! He tried to put all the blame onto you until I told him it wasn’t a good idea."

"But..."

"Ah-ah, no buts. Tommy hated you. He never wanted to be your friend."

Ranboo glanced down as they made their way inside, down the staircase into a hallway that was lit up, thankfully the roof was tall enough for Ranboo to not hunch over. His memory book still in Dreams bag. 

"Any...anything else?"

This was too easy.

"Philza killed the Ender Dragon. That's why it is blocked off" 

Something in Ranboo snapped. He froze in place as his thoughts rambled. 

"Ranboo keep moving. Don’t stop." Dream huffed

_No no no no no no no no no she can’t be dead_

_Why would he kill her?_

_Please stop..._

_Where am I?_

_My head bleeding..._

_My name is Ranboo. I think...I don't remember..._

He remembered. He remembered something he remembers. He remembered something from his past. It wasn’t a full memory but it was flashing.

"-anboo! Hey!" 

**The End.**

Something with the End he remembered it. He was there. He was there as a kid he remembered.

"Ranboo!"

Ranboo snapped out of it, feeling a stinging feeling on his cheek as he stumbled back to the wall, placing his hand on his cheek, and looked down at Dream wide-eyed. "Why did you do that?" 

"You listen to me okay? Stop getting stuck in your mind yeesh. What did you even think about it?" He snapped at Ranboo

"I-You said philza ki-killed the Enderdragon?" He asked Dream back. Even with the mask on he felt terrified to look that man into his eyes.

Dream smirked at that and nodded. "Yeah. God did you not hear me before?" Ranboo was part enderman. That would sure get a kick out of him. Hearing about the man he trusted killed off their queen. And it'll get him to be against Philza as well. 

"I-I think I was...there... as a kid Dream. I remember...I remember something green?"

Dreams eyes darkened under his mask, and for once his throat tightened in fear. The only other time this happening was with Tommy before he controlled him. "...huh...See..? It was Philza. He killed the dragon-wait wait you were there?" He asked missing that. "What the hell?"

No.

There was no way this was him

No

It was impossible. 

He stabbed that person. 

That person was dead.

"I think? I-I remember...Is it being dark but light? There wasn't a sky...and some castle? With enderman... I- was I a prince dream?"

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK HOW DID HE SURVIVE YOU STABBED HIM AND KICKED HIM THROUGH THE PORTAL HE SHOULD HAVE DIED WHY DIDN'T HE DIE_?

Dream slammed his hand into the wall next to Ranboo, making him gasp and once again teleport a few feet away from Dream. It was odd how much he was teleporting now.

"Dream? Oh- I’m sorry- I didn't mean to make you mad" Ranboo whimpered his ears flat.

_You hurt a friend_

_You always hurt people Ranboo that is what you do._

_Look at him he hates you_

_Fundy hates you_

_Tubbo hates you_

_Everyone hates you_

"Just. Don’t." He growled. "You are not some prince. There is no kingdom in the end. That's stupid. Philza killed the ender dragon. And I sealed the end off in an attempt to keep balance. But he must have found a way back. Do you understand me?" 

"B-but I remember-"

"WELL STOP REMEMBERING! God! You know nothing! Everything you have been taught is a FUCKING LIE Ranboo!" Dream yelled at him, Ranboo backing up into a wall, his breathing picking up again and his eyes wide. 

"I know the truth. If you don’t believe me then fine. Get out. Your friends can hunt you down. I don't care. Let them drown you in water for your crimes. I'll gladly call them here." Dream growled turning around and walked down the hallway more, no turning back. A smirk under his mask. This worked easily with Tommy. 

3

  
  


2

  
  


1

  
  


....

  
  
  


Nothing? There’s no way, he wouldn't leave, right? 

Dream turned around frowning.

_Oh._

_That's why._

Ranboo was huddled on the ground, his hands gripping his hair as he shook, his body seemed to vibrate like he was about to teleport but he couldn't.

He rolled his eyes at this groaning. At least Tommy wasn't this pathetic. And even if he was, Dream wasn't there to see it. Why did they have to cry so much? /p>

"Ranboo hey, breath it’s okay." Dream said as he walked back to the teen cuddling on himself, faking concern.

"I don't want to go back out there I'm sorry I want to stay here. I don't know why I thought there was some kingdom." Ranboo cried as green talking fast. "I don't want them to find me or kill me-"

Dream smiled at that, lifting his mask up to show his smile. "Well, that's good. I forgive you. Next time you should learn okay? But now you have to breathe. Deep breathes follow my breathing." He grabbed one of Ranboos shaking hands and pulled it to his chest. "Follow my breathing."

Ranboo nodded sniffing "okay.." The kid-focused on his breathing. Following the steady beat of Dream, his body coming to a stop and he slowly calmed down. Dream watched Ranboo...

This could be a problem. 

If he was the kid dream tried to kill all those years ago when he'd have to change his plan up. He could kill him... That could fix if he ever got to the end. The enderman in the overworld had no idea about the end. Or if they did it was only how the prince died..But the message would show up, and Ranboo would just respawn again, plus the fact that if no one cared before they would definitely care now seeing their friends death message. . 

Ranboo being the prince was a problem. If he ever remembered...Dream would be in deep shit.

"You want a hug Ranboo? I apologize for yelling. I should never have done that but you shouldn't freak out as well ok? That hurts me and makes it feel like it's my fault I did something." 

Ranboo started to tear up at that, his body trembling again as Dream wrapped his arms around him a second later. The two stayings sitting as they hugged each other, .

_When was the last time this kid got a proper hug?_

"I got you… it’s okay" Dream said softly shushing the teen. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you with me. I'm your only friend..." 

Ranboo cried more into him, gripping onto the back of his hoodie. Dream was right. He couldn't trust his mind. It was true even. His mind made up a fake Dream. And he talked to him. That should have been enough evidence there.

"We can do the main tour tomorrow. You should rest up. I'll show you to a room." He said standing up, helping the kid up again, Ranboo staying close to Dream as he sniffed. 

"Want me to bandage your face? Since the burns on your cheeks, and the sting. I don't want them to get infected know?"

"I know." Ranboo sighed following Dream. He leads the hybrid to doors opening them as those led to a vast open room, two stories high and it was made of smooth stone bricks, two levels high as the second level ground was made of black stone bricks. On all four sides were doors probably leading to other rooms. In the ceiling was a substantial amount of lava

"In here. It's the kitchen." Dream said walking through an archway like door, Ranboo following close behind. "Sit here. I'll get some bandages and some food for you."

Ranboo sat down at a chair, looking around at the kitchen and back at Dream. His mask was off and was laying on the counter as he started grabbing food. It was odd.

"Eat. You need it after the battle. You like stew" he said placing the bowl of beetroot stew in front of Ranboo a few minutes later. 

It was weird seeing Dream without his mask...made him more..human

"Uh...thank you," Ranboo said as he grabbed a spoon and started to eat. Realizing now how hungry he was, just dawning on him that the last time he ate was before the war. That was yesterday. And he hadn't slept. God.

Dream watched him crossing his arms, he had to think his plan out, what he had to do. He couldn't let Tommy especially find this. Or Ranboo. Just the same as Tommy's exile. Keep him isolated. Only expected here he had to be a friend to Ranboo. 

Soon time passed and Ranboo had finished eating, He was now sitting still as Dream cleaned off his face, slowly cleaning the burns. "I think it's stupid that tears burn you. Your not even full enderman"

Ranboo shrugged at that. "It just happens. I don't cry..because of that. I mainly stress and then I pass out" 

Dream sighed grabbing some bandages. "You pass out a lot?" 

"Uh...Yeah..it just happens when I panic."

"Huh," Dream frowned at that, stepping back and sighed. " And all done. There’s room to sleep in the room across from the kitchen. You should get sleep."

"Can I have my memory book?" 

Dream nodded at Ranboo, walking over to his bag, and pulled the old book out, handing it to Ranboo. "There you go. Now go get sleep" 

"Ok...night," Ranboo said as he grabbed the book close to him, following where Dream told him to go. 

"Goodnight Ranboo." 

He opened the door and saw a small bed and a desk, that was pretty much it. Ranboo sighed, taking his crown off and setting it on the desk. He'll change in the morning. 

The teen sighed almost collapsing on the bed. God everything was so exhausting. His body hurt. He set his memory book on the desk staring at it before he pulled out the new book, flipping to the first page, and started writing 

Friends 

**Dream**

  
  
  
**New day I think, Dream found me in my panic room and offered a home for me here. He said we are the same. He wants no sides and a happy family. I want that as well. Philza killed the ender dragon. I remember she was some queen of the enderman, I guess that makes her my queen as well. I still feel odd. Dream may be lying but I do remember things. People were mad at me. I overheard Quackity talk to Tubbo about executing me. Dream was right about that. I know what he did to Tommy as well. I remember I think I do. I don't know what to trust anymore. I think he is right. I blew up the community house to frame Tommy. I gave dream TNT.**

**I'm a traitor.**

"Ranboo" 

Ranboo jumped at the nose but didn’t bother to see where it went from. He only closed the book, setting it down, and sighed. 

"Are you even the real Dream?" Ranboo asked staring at the ceiling. 

"Do you really need to ask yourself that? Can you even tell the difference?" 

Ranboo fell silent thinking. All he did was think. Why did it even matter anymore? He was right. He couldn't tell what was real or not, but if he turned and saw nothing would that just disappoint him? Maybe it was better to imagine Dream was really there.

"Your mind is a mess Ranboo. If you cant understand it what makes you believe that you can know the truth? You should stay herewith Dream." 

"I should stay here with Dream?... He is my friend but..."

"You are right. Just remember Ranboo. You did everything. It's all your fault L'manburg is gone." Dream talked to him. 

"I did everything..." Ranboo whimpered, covering his face with his hands as his body started to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT SECOND CHAPTER MORE ANGST WOOO


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking a break from the manipulation, going back to the SMP :) I don't have a set schedule honestly, I just want to get the ones I've already written spread out, I may do twice a week maybe but also remember this isn't canon!! I have no idea what will happen in the lore at all lol.

"What is he doing here Tommy?" Tubbo whispered as he stared at philza. 

The rest of the SMP stood impatiently. Tommy had screamed at everyone to make them meet back at his house for something important.

"Dream has Ranboo," Philza spoke up. "I saw him. After I wanted to make sure he was okay, so I tried calling him and once he didn’t answer I started to look for him. Then I saw him"

"What?" Niki asked first to speak up.

"How do we know if this is true?" Fundy asked worriedly as well. He saw ranboo...thinking back he did look panicked...

"Good to know a traitor is getting what he des-OW NIKI WHAT THE FUCK!? He cursed as Niki jabbed her elbow into Quackitys side. 

"Language!" 

"Oh shut up bad!"

Hey!" Bad yelled

"Quackity he's not a traitor!" Fundy snapped back 

"Oh, I didn’t know that helping the man who blew up L'manburg meant nothing. Why-Why is Philza even here he helped Technoblade!"

"Quackity will you shut up! Niki yelled

"Ok ok enough! Quackity stop it." Sam huffed. "Look. Right now the main goal is to find where Ranboo is. I don't want to fight Dream but we may have to. "Punz. Any idea on where he could be? you know Dream the best"

"Nope."

"Well, you have a prison sam. Cant we throw him into it?" Tubbo asked. 

"No. No way" Sam shook his head

"Why not?" He asked again 

"I told him everything Tubbo. He knows everything. Your correct it's not escapable but he has ways. He won't tell me but he knows." 

"Well fuck this!" Quackity huffed. "I don't care about some traitor let him rot for all I care with Dream," He said as he turned away to storm off.

"Woah WOAH WOAH Hey! We are not going to leave him there Quackity!" Tommy yelled

"Your horns are showing schlatt," Niki spoke up, everyone going dead silent.

"The fuck did you say?" He growled turning back to face Niki.

"Your horns." She scowled "It took me this war to realize it! Ranboo was right! It’s better with no sides and we yelled at him! We were horrible friends to him and you wanted him executed!! How about you call up technoblade next as well it’ll be just like before!" She cried out, storming off. 

"Niki wait-!" Tubbo reached out

"I'm fine...Tubbo. I'm fine. I just don't want to be present in front of a ram." She said glaring at Quackity before waking out completely. 

Quackity stared at her and then looked at the others, shaking his head "Nah fuck this. I'm not going to help you look for a traitor who helped the guy kill me! Twice for god’s sake!" He yelled pointing at the scar on his face, ranging from his lower chin, scarring through his deformed top lip now and up to his other cheek. "If that makes me schaltt then so be it" He stormed off as well.

"Well, that..went...well" Eret coughed nervously. She looked around at the others and sighed. "What can we do to help Phil?" She asked. 

Philza stayed quiet and then sighed. "Look for Dreams base? All I know is he went north. He could have changed courses but I think we should go north first. Look for the land in that area. Or if he even has one..."

"Right then... tomorrow we will all search out. Look for anything you can. That seems odd...or something" Tubbo sighed "meeting..if this even was a meeting. I'm a president of nothing anymore" he chuckled softly "everyone can just go" Tubbo said turning around and started to walk.

Tommy turned to Philza, who seemed to be talking through his communicator, then stopping.

"I'll talk to you later Tommy. I promise. I'll be back" he said before suddenly teleporting. It was as if he threw an ender pearl but never threw it. 

Tommy sighed, turning around and saw Tubbo

"Tubbo wait!"

Tubbo stopped, turning around to look at Tommy "What's up?" He asked "How was that? Pretty bad huh?

"It could have gone worse, you headed home?" He asked and Tubbo sighed. Home now was Tommy's house, where both of them stayed.

"I really hope Ranboo is ok," Tubbo said softly as he walked into the house, Tommy sitting on a chair and tubbo leaning on a wall. He frowned softly as he saw Tommy, his friend seemed lost in his world, he noticed his body shaking and he was sweating. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo asked him softly, sitting down next to him. "Everything alright?"

"If this...if this is Dream-" he shook softly. "We need to find Ranboo Tubbo. Please. No one else should go through that abuse."

"What did he do..?" Tubbo asked, suddenly realizing he had no idea what Tommy went through in his time of exile. "Tommy. What did he do to you?"

Tommy sniffed and sighed shaking "he-he made me think everyone hated me. That I was alone...That he was my only friend. He screamed at me and always made it my fault. He blew up everything I got...I felt so hopeless man- Ranboo he-He was the one who came to visit me...Then stopped. I blamed him but it was Dream. God shit! He hates him Tubbo he saw how horrible he was why would he go with him!?" 

Tubbos eyes widen. "Tommy I'm so sorry I had. I had no idea" he whispered. Did he put Tommy through that? 

"It’s… it’s ok...I don’t blame you. You thought...

It was for the best. You didn't know Dream would exile me out of the whole SMP. You only thought l'manburg. But..I’m still thinking Tubbo. Did Dream plan this? All this time did he plan for this? He showed everyone his book. His book to everyone. Then Quackity got pissed.."

"I said he would be punished severely if he ever hurt Ranboo. He wanted him executed." Tubbo sighed 

"...Do you think Dream is making Ranboo think we all hate him? That he’s a traitor and we will never forgive him?" Tubbo asked 

Tommy's eyes widened at that.

It was the same thing.

It was just like his exile

"Shit Tubbo we have to find him. Please, We gotta find him he can’t- he with Dream he can't-" Tommy’s body shook, breathing shakily, Tubbo just nodded, rubbing his back trying to calm him. 

"I know Tommy...I know...I know you don't..want to trust Phil and techno-I don't either but..."

"I need them. They would find where Dream is.. and punz. Wasnt he Dreams best friend? He must know something" Tommy said gripping his pants tightly. 

"Hey..." Tubbo said gently, moving Tommy's hands and squeezed both of them tightly, leaning close to Tommy. "Don't get lost in your thoughts okay? You’re okay man. You can feel my hands?" 

Tommy nodded and squeezed back. "Yeah. I can feel you and your sweaty hands" Tommy snorted, making Tubbo giggle as well 

"They get sweaty I’m sorry!" He laughed and let go "c'monnn"

"Eww Tubbo!" Tommy chuckled wiping his hands on his pants. "You got all your germs on meeee"

"Stop whining man or I'll wipe all my germs on your face!" Tubbo laughed trying to grab Tommy.

"NoOooOo!" Tommy laughed as he grabbed his hands holding him back, "get your hands away from my presence face!" He snorted and Tubbo chuckled as well, leaning back on the wall as he tried to catch his breath 

"Oh man-!" He wheezed giggling a little, glancing back at Tommy. He seemed happier. Good

"Look...Tubbo man.. I just know it Ranboo felt like it was his fault then Dream would easily be able to grab him..." Tommy mumbled

Tubbo frowned at that. He knew how much this meant to Tommy but it surely must have been bad for him to think this.

"Tommy...Please rest okay? You look, exhausted man... You need to sleep. I probably need sleep as well

Didn’t get a lot the night before" Tubbo said softly looking at his friend.

"Can you...sleep with me? Please Tubbo I can’t sleep alone...I...I don’t want to be alone again I can't" Tommy whimpered. 

Tubbo smiled at that and nodded. He had to cheer him up. "Sure! But if you drool on me I'm leaving"

"Oh shut up!" Tommy burst out laughing gently shoving Tubbo.

"I'm a serious man!" Tubbo laughed. "You used to drool on me when we slept its gross!"

"Well ladies find it hot" 

"No, they don't??? What???" Tubbo snorted covering his mouth "It’s gross man!" 

"Ok fineeee you're right they don't." Tommy chuckled as well. He missed these times. He missed being a kid. 

"We should head to bed though, you're right. Move the beds over? I love you man but a twin isn’t big for us both" 

"Okayyyyyy" Tubbo sighed standing up, opening up his inventory as he looked for a bed, pulling it out, and placed it next to Tommy's. "There!" He hummed and jumped down onto it, bouncing on it and giggling. 

Tommy smiled at Tubbo laughing. Sometimes he didn't know how he could laugh. He had lost everything in a day...again. they were all still kids...Tubbo was only 17, Tommy being 16. 

"I love you, Tommy. Nightman. Try to sleep or some demon will kill you or some shit" Tubbo snorted turning to his side and pulled the sheets over him.

"Tubbo what the fuck dude?" He laughed as well, smiley softly at the boy 

"Night tubes. I love you too" he said turning the lantern off, laying down as well in the bed letting exhaustion take him over as he fell asleep instantly.  
  
  
  
  
  


As Tommy slept a certain president no more cried silently about the loss of his nation and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the support :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO idea when ill post this lol writer's block is going to hit me so hard oh my god. I will edit this when I actually post this I finished this chapter on the 12th 
> 
> EDIT: so its January 26. I was correct Writers block killed me this is what I get in writing four chapters in less then 24 hours

"Wake up"

Ranboo's eyes shot open as he jumped up looking around. No one was there.

He took a deep breath looking around the room. A pair of new clothes were on the table. They seemed to be brown pants and a tan long sleeve shirt. And a new pair of boots

Ranboo hummed at that and stood up, quickly changing out of his old suit, and shoes changing into the clothes Dream must have left. Ranboo walked to a mirror and looked horrified at himself. 

His hair was a mess, he had bandages on his face and body from the attacks and burns, he looked drained and didn't even look like himself. The tan shirt felt weird on him, and the pants scratched his skin. He did not like this. 

Ranboo turned around and looked at his crown, sitting on the bed, and grabbed it, staring at it. Trying to remember what happened yesterday before putting it on his head.

He still remembered. 

Ranboo pulled out his old memory book and turned to a new page, 

**New chapter.**

**I am enjoying time here with Dream. He can be scary sometimes but it's good for me. I think. He tells me to not remember things. I'm writing here to remember. He can't find it. I'll burn a copy of this book. I remember the end. And my crown. I remember a fight. Then pain.**

Ranboo stopped at that and wondered, standing up and walking back to the mirror, slowly lifting his shirt to look. 

On his side, there was a very faded, but still visible scar.

"I knew it..." He whispered smiling.

There was a knock on the door suddenly and Ranboo jumped, another small enderman yelp coming from him.

"Hello?"

"Can I come in?" Dream asked

"I..guess?"

"You slept for two days. You hungry?" The man asked as he walked inside the room, crossing his arms. "Ah, I see you found the clothes. They look good. I think they suit you personally" he hummed, glancing at the memory book on the bed, then back to his crown. 

"Y..yeah...I'm sorta, two days?" 

"I guess you were tired. It's fine. You definitely needed sleep. C'mon, let's eat breakfast" Dream beckoned him to follow, ranboo doing so quickly as he walked back into the kitchen.

At the table were some orange juice and pancakes. 

"I always love pancakes. I'm sure you'll love them too" he grinned sitting down at the table, grabbing some of the pancakes himself and pouring some honey onto them, taking his mask off again. 

It was so odd still to Ranboo...

"So tell me about your memory problems ranboo. How do they work? Do you need a book to remember always?" He asked as he ate.

"Uh..." He stated sitting down at the table as well "Yes and no...I can remember feelings and moments if that makes sense, like names and faces, and uh I'd I feel safe around them-" Ranboo talked, grabbing some of the pancakes himself and starting to cut a slice to eat.

"Well do you feel safe around me?"

Ranboo didn't say anything, trying to think...he didn't know.

Dream frowned at him, taking too long to answer, answering for him.

"Well. I'm really glad you feel safe around me then Ranboo. I'm really not as bad as everyone points out. I'm just trying to help everyone."

"Y...yeah" Ranboo sighed "but uh, I need the book for specific moments, but with everything going on I don't know..."

"Hm yeah. Your book is full of lies as well. That is definitely a problem since you depend on it so much." He said eating 

"I guess...what are you going to do for that?" Ranboo asked

"I don't know. It's your book. How do I know what's real or fake?"

"But I thought I thought you said you knew what was fake?"

"I never...Ranboo I never said that. God we really need to deal with that...later. but for now, keep eating"

"We should start training," Dream said suddenly standing up from the table, cleaning his plate, walking back to Ranboo and picked up his as well, not asking if Ranboo was done, he didn't complain at all though 

"You think?" That was all he asked.

"Oh definitely. You could use the training. You were a coward in the battle."

"I'm not a coward," Ranboo spoke up, dream paused at that and sighed. "Are you sure about that?"

"I-" Ranboo spoke before falling short. "I don't..."

"That's what I thought." Dream hummed, pulling his sword out. 

Ranboo's eyes widened in horror as he stood out of his seat, backing up. "Dream?"

Dream started to swing at Ranboo, the teen defining the swings easily

"Dream what's going on-" He asked, stepping back as Dream swung his sword at him.

"Woah wh-hey what's going on!! Dream!" He yelled as we started to scramble away, running out of the room as Dream chased him, Ranboo was always fast, and he was one of the only people who could outrun Dream. He ran up the stairs, panting heavily, and jumped from some stairs to the second floor, grabbing onto the railing, struggling to climb over it. 

He let out a yell as a sword swung right down next to him, making him get up to run again. What was going on? What did he do? 

He ran and turned a corner, stopping as there was a wall in front of him.

No no no no-no-no.

He turned his head around and saw dream slowly walking to him, Ranboo backing up until he hit the wall-shaking as Dream got closer, without saying a word the green man raised his sword and Ranboo shut his eyes before the blade stabbed the wall, teleporting behind dream in a panic.

"⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ↸╎↸ i ↸𝙹? w⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ↸╎↸ i ↸𝙹 d∷ᒷᔑᒲ ↸𝙹リℸ ̣ ꖌ╎ꖎꖎ ᒲᒷ"( What did I do? What did I do Dream don't kill me) Ranboo spoke in ender. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he watched in horror as dream hit the wall with it stuck

He was right he had to get out of here he had to ge-

Dream let out a laugh, leaning over to catch his breath.

"Wh..what's going on?" Ranboo asked nervously. 

"You need to work on that" dream wheezed as he pulled his sword out of the wall. "Your teleporting. It's an amazing skill. We have to work on it. You shouldn't focus on that. You have to fight as well." 

"B-but you almost killed me!"

"Ranboo you can teleport. I wouldn't kill you. I would have stopped anyways"

"I only teleport when I'm stressed dream I-we should be going about this a different way"

"Well, it's clearly not that since you've teleported like..three times here already? See! You're becoming better! It's not because of stress"

"It's not?" Ranboo asked softly, watching as Dream put his sword away shaking his head.

"Nope" the man hummed walking over to Ranboo. 

He flinched back as dream placed his hand on his shoulder, needing to look up to reach him.

_Geez, he was tall._

"You're safe with me ranboo. You're safe here ok? I would never hurt you." 

The enderman hybrid shook softly and swallowed, leaving into Dream as he wrapped his long arms around him as well. 

Dream...Dream wouldn't...Dream was a friend. But he hurt people...He hurt Tommy.

Unless he made that up himself

* * *

  
  


"Tubbo. You called for me?" Quackity rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Why."

"Ah well...Phil sent me cords..."

"Ah sure. Trust the guy who blew up L'manburg."

"Quackity please." Tubbo sighed, grabbing his arm.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Still won't forgive him at all"

"Thank you." Tubbo sighed softly in relief.

The two made their way down to the coast, Tubbo refusing to look at the crater where his country once stood. 

"Down here," Tubbo said, pointing to the hole in the water, swimming to it, and swimming inside, Quackity following after.

"What even..?"

"What the fuck?" 

The two mumbled as they looked around the small room. 

"Phil said, this was where ranboo came out of with dream...'' Tubbo sighed glancing at the signs.

"Panic room?" Quackity mumbled looking at a sign

"What?" 

"That's what it says..." Tubbo frowned at that, 

Quackity looked at the signs and shuttered "you're fine...choose friends, not sides.....Dream is your friend? What?"

"Huh?" Tubbo gasped at that turning around quickly. 

"This sign looks scratched out. Like it was written over old words. But it says ``Dream is the only friend I trust’’." Quackity chuckled "See. I fucking told you. I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That he's working with Dream! God! He can't be trusted Tubbo, this just proved it all. I am not helping you find him"

"Is that all you care about?!" Tubbo snapped, Quackitys eyes widened at the kid yelling.

"Seriously Quackity just let it go! If that was me would you kill me?? Hell that WAS me Quackity! With schlatt! You-you did nothing!" Tubbo yelled as tears pricked down his cheeks. Quackity just watched as the kid continued

"I don't care if he helped technoblade I HELPED TOMMY AND WILBUR!" Tubbo cried. "And the president had me killed for it. I was a child Quackity. We all were! I was 16! Ranboo is still a kid as well! But fine! After you have him executed I'll blow myself up next!" Tubbo yelled as tears still fell down his cheeks.

"You just don't understand Quackity...." He wiped his eyes and sighed. "But if you won't help fine. I won't make you." Tubbo mumbled walking past him, shoving Quackitys shoulder as he left the panic room.

Tubbo swam through the water and jumped out again as tears started to fall down his cheeks even more. He was the president of a crater. Once again.

Only this time he wasn't a president anymore. He was nothing. He had nothing. Tubbo wiped his eyes more, he needed to find Ranboo. This couldn't be like Tommy anymore. He wouldn't let this be like Tommy. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Tubbo walked until he got to the crater. Staring at it. He remembered how he felt in the fight.

Hopeless

Defeat

Nothing

He had given up. Tubbo sat down on the ground, looking over the ruins of L'manburg. More tears spilled out as he silently cried, hearing footsteps behind him, he wiped his eyes sniffing turning around.

Quackity was there

"Oh. Hello Quackity."

"Tubbo...I'm... I'm sorry." He sighed softly sitting down next to the boy. "I looked at the copy of the book Dream gave us. I thought he was a traitor. I'm sorry but I did...But I looked more into the book and I realized we both realized that. I just felt so..angry. Again and again, we kept getting betrayed. It sucked man. With Schlatt..." Quackity shivered and shook his head "I try not to be like him. God, I try so much-I idolized him and he made me feel like I was worth something. Only to tear that down. I remember the festival. I had no idea Tubbo. I mean I knew you were a spy ...It was pretty obvious but I had no idea he would have technoblade kill you...I still hate that man but I will help you guys look for Ranboo."

Tubbo only looked at Quackity before putting on a smile, placing his hand on his shoulder. "We can start looking tomorrow. We'll split up. And it's ok Quackity. I really don't blame you. And I mean that." He hummed,

Maybe he had one thing left, His friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter pog 😳

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if ill add more chapters so just let me know if you liked it!


End file.
